


Jamilams Ft. Slight angst

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi, Trans John Laurens, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Jamilams Ft. Slight angst

“When was the last time we were alone?” Alexander hummed as he hugged Thomas from behind, the taller sitting on the couch.

He grinned and put down his book. “A few days. A few hours if you count times with John.”

“It’s been too long.” He hopped over the couch and saw on his knees besides Thomas, pulling him into a heated kiss.

Thomas wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed back, laying back on the couch again with Alexander laying on top of him.

Alexander only pulled away when he had to breathe, moving down so he could kiss Thomas somewhere else, stopping as he heard the front door open and shut.

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows. John wasn’t supposed to be back for a few hours. “We can finish this later, okay hon?”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” He got off of Thomas and followed the sound of footsteps to the kitchen, finding John standing there, crying, with Lafayette. “What the hell happened? Who hurt you?” It was impossible to miss the bruises on his arms and face and the bag of frozen peas he was holding against his eye.

But John only cried harder, clinging to Lafayette’s shirt.

“I know.. I know.. Let it all out..” he cooed quietly before glancing over at Thomas and Alexander. “Some jerk at the mall…”

John had been fighting his bladder for who knew how long. Sure, he was out socially, but he wasn’t sure that he passed quite yet.

Lafayette couldn’t help but notice the way he bounced the entire time. “John, please.. I’ll go with you to the bathroom. Or we can find a family bathroom for you.”

“I don’t want to make a scene… You know I pass well..”

“It doesn’t matter. You are a man and you should be going to the men’s bathroom. Like now before you ruin your kidneys.”

John bit his lip. “Fine..”

Lafayette walked with him to the bathroom and waited right outside with their bags for him.

John escaped into a stall and sighed, relieved as he finally got to use the bathroom. Maybe he was just being stupid. Lafayette was right, he should’ve done that earlier. Once he was finished, he got out of the stall and kept his eyes down as he washed his hands, noticing someone else using a urinal.

“What kind of man still uses a stall these days?” he snorted.

John didn’t respond, afraid of what his voice would give away.

The man finished and washed his hands, tutting as he saw John’s face. “This isn’t the women’s room.”

John ignored him and skipped drying his hands, escaping out of the bathroom. Or, at least, attempting to.

The guy grabbed his arm. “I’m talking to you. What, did you slip into the wrong bathroom?”

“I’m a guy..” John muttered, keeping his voice as low and natural sounding as possible.

“Oh, you’re one of them.” The guy snarled before letting go of John’s arm and punching him in the face.

“He kept hitting him and he waved his junk in his face.. I feel awful, I would’ve gone to him sooner, but John didn’t so much as scream or cry out…” Lafayette frowned and kept holding John, letting him keep crying.

“I’m so sorry..” Alexander muttered before going and hugging John from behind.

Thomas joined them, taking Lafayette’s place and letting John cling to him. “Thanks, Laf…”

“Of course… I’ll let you guys be..” He nodded a bit and left after putting John’s bags on the couch.

John whimpered and cried into Thomas’s shirt, slowing down after a few minutes.

“Oh, Johnny… You know you’re a real man, right?.. Jerks like that are ridiculous..”

He nodded. He knew he was a real man. That wasn’t the problem. It was the fact that he knew he’d never look like one. He was on testosterone, his face and his voice would begin to change to look like how he preferred and he’d eventually get top surgery. It was just a matter of time until his body matched. But… Why did that give strangers the right to hurt him? Why did it make them think it was okay?

Alexander sighed and held John tighter. “I’m sorry, baby..”

“I’ll be okay..” he sniffled. “I just hate people sometimes..”

“I know.. You don’t deserve this.. Do you want to watch a movie?”

John shook his head. “I’m going to take a bath..” He broke away and went to the bathroom, filling up their giant bathtub with water and bubble bath, keeping the lights off and sinking down to his neck in the bath.

A few minutes later, Thomas knocked on the door. “Do you mind if we join you, baby?”

“No, come on in.” He smiled to himself.

Thomas and Alexander came in and stripped down before joining John in the bath, keeping the lights off, just like how John liked it.

John smiled and relaxed into the water. “Thanks, guys.. I needed this.”

“Anytime, sunshine.”

“Yeah, this is nice..”

“But can I ask why you’re taking a bath in the dark?” Thomas chuckled.

“Because you guys always join me. This way, you’ll be surprised when I do this.”

Thomas grinned as he felt John’s hand.

“I’m curious. Why was that again?” Alexander asked, the smirk practically audible in his voice.

John showed him and smiled. Dysphoria was worse for some people than others and John had his moments, but he was glad to have two boyfriends to help him feel better. And, he always made sure to thank them in his own way as best as he could.


End file.
